


360 Stalls

by hobikilledme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbians, Longboarder Vernon, Minor Violence, Roller Skater Minghao, Roller Skater Seungkwan, Someone gets punched, skate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Skater verkwan working on their relationship and getting a cat
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	360 Stalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanigucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanigucci/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays please enjoy this!  
> This is a continuation of the Skate Fast Kick Ass Universe which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325384)  
> You dont need to know anything from the first one other than they do live together! Seungkwan skates for a living

“Babe, I'm dying my hair blonde, come help?” Seungkwan asks as soon as Vernon’s kicked her shoes off and found her slippers.

“Oh?” She grabs the little bowl and brush from Seungkwan who sits back down in the chair, “Couldn’t you get this done at a salon?”

Seungkwan rolls her eyes and shifts the towel, “yeah but this is step three in my 16 part plan to get Minghao and Wonwoo together.”

Vernon stares at her in the mirror, “You’re bleaching your hair in our bathroom to get our friends together?” Seungkwan stares back at her as if it’s an obvious plan, “Wait what were the other two steps?”

Seungkwan outlines her plan while her hair sets and Vernonl lets her dye a little strip of her hair blonde too so they match. It’s not really a 16 step plan, she did just want to dye her hair blonde. It really just involves attempting to push Minghao and Wonwoo together enough that they admit that they have feelings for each other. She didn’t even make an excel spreadsheet for this!

Vernon sits on the toilet while she washes out her hair, “Don’t you think maybe they should just figure it out for themselves?”

Seungkwan sighs, hair dripping in her face, “I mean yeah I guess but it’s been three years of this! Enough!”

“Not everyone is a uhaul lesbian like us babe,” She responds, handing Seungkwan a towel. She pulls the toner out of the box and squints at the instructions while seungkwan plugs the hair dryer back in.

“Your glasses are in the bedroom dummy, go get them,” Seungkwan says over the whir over the dryer, rolling her eyes fondly.

Vernon comes back with her glasses on and they figure out the toner. Seungkwan puts a plastic bag over her head and turns the hair dryer on again. 

“Oh did you look at the links I sent you?” Vernon asks over the sound of the dryer. She’s sitting on the edge of the counter, kicking her heels on the cabinet below it. 

“What? Which ones?” Seungkwan asks.

“The ones with the tabby kitten? I think we would be a good fit for her!” Vernon pouts at her and Seungkwan feels the same curl of anxiety that happens every time Vernon brings up getting a cat. It’s not that she doesn’t want a cat, it’s just that a cat is so permanent, it’s like having a child basically. She’s never lived with a cat before and the fear of being bad at something is making her hesitate. 

“Oh, no not yet, I’ll look at them after this okay?” She says, trying to hit the back of her head evenly with the hair dryer. Vernon hums and grabs the dryer and has her spin around so she can get the back.

“Man,” Vernon says after they wash the toner out and she’s brushing Seungkwan’s hair out before they go to sleep, “Minghao’s going to kill you for not telling her you were doing this.”

“That’s part of the plan,” Seungkwan says, yawning, sinking a little further into Vernon’s chest. Their bed is too comfy. “If I do something stupid, she can’t bitch to me about it, sooo,” She opens her hands like the answer’s obvious, “She can go bitch to Wonwoo, making them closer or something.”

“Minghao talks to people besides Wonwoo though,” Vernon tries but Seungkwan shushes her. 

“That’s not the point,” She says, mostly asleep at this point, “It’ll work out.”

\---

Minghao does throw a fit when Seungkwan shows up to the park the next day. 

“You bitch!” She screeches, already skating over to where Seungkwan threw her bag down, “You couldn’t even send a picture? I thought I meant more to you!” 

“You’re literally so dramatic,” Seungkwan replies, wrapping her knee pads on, “It’s just a hair color.”

“Boo Seungkwan making an impulsive decision and not spending weeks debating the social and moral consequences?” Minghao snorts, “Yeah right.”

“Whatever,” She huffs digging around for her wrist guards, “ Does it look good or not?” Minghao tugs on her ponytail, a weird imitation of Vernon’s favorite tick. 

“Of course it looks good stupid, you’d look good in any color.”

Something quiets itself in Seungkwan’s chest, “Thanks Hao,” She pulls the wrist guards out triumphantly, “Okay let’s skate.”

\---

The floor is tacky under Seungkwan’s sandals while she tries to balance the four drinks in her hands. It’s Thursday, which means it’s bar night, which is nice, she hasn’t seen all of her friends in too long.When she reaches their table made out of several tables squished together, hands reach out to free her from the drinks. She plops down in Vernon’s lap and laughs when her arms wind around her waist. “Here’s the new fruit beer Jun got, it’s peach,” She says pulling the can out of her hoodie pocket and handing it over. Vernon hums over it but still scrunches her nose when she takes a sip. “You literally don’t have to drink beer, you’re doing this to yourself,” Seungkwan sniffs, taking a sip of her whiteclaw.

“I’ll like it eventually,”Vernon says in response, setting the can on the table and winding an arm under Seungkwan’s hoodie, putting her cold hands on her bare skin. Seungkwan swats at her and Vernon laughs but goes back to talking with Wonwoo again. Seungkwan makes eye contact with Minghao who’s bringing over wine for Josh and herself and nods at Wonwoo. Minghao glares back and Seungkwan rolls her eyes.

The bar is Junhui’s baby. There’s a framed picture above the bar of a few years younger Junhui holding up the keys to the then dark store front, one arm wrapped around Hoshi who’s pressing a kiss to their cheek. Hoshi’s the one behind the bar tonight, leaning over it to flirt with Junhui who’s sitting on the other side sipping a beer.

Seungkwan feels a little tug on her ponytail and turns around. Vernon points over to the jukebox in the corner where Wonwoo and Minghao are both standing. Seungkwan slaps at Vernon wildly, “This is great! Look! Now they can bond!” She hisses and Vernon just sort of shrugs.

“I mean Wonwoo’s music taste can be kind of shit,” She says and Seungkwan just gives her a look.

“This isn’t about music taste, it’s about true love!”

“I don’t think hooking up a few times necessarily means true love.” Seungkwan huffs at her and Vernon pats her waist consolingly, “What? You want me to tell you that you’re right and this is all because of you?” 

Seungkwan scrunches her nose up, “Yes, that would be nice.” Vernon just grins at her and squeezes her tighter.

“Now you’re being facetious.”

“Wow, big words,” Seungkwan kisses the top of Vernon’s head so that she knows she’s only kidding and lays her cheek there too, surveying the bar and trying not to stare at Minghao too obviously.

\---

Seungkwan stares Seokmin down when she shows up to the rink for lessons on Friday. Seokmin puts her skates on and Seungkwan has to give her credit for not squirming outright. 

“So you’re bold enough to show up with blatant hickeys now?” Seungkwan says, spinning around the other girl, spread eagle. 

Seokmin rolls her eyes, “You literally always have hickeys.”

Seungkwan waves her hand, “This isn’t about me, it's about our dear precious, innocent, Seokmin who looks like she’s been mauled!” She pokes Seokmin’s chest and the other girl squawks.

Chan shows up and they get sidetracked, but something keeps bothering Seungkwan. She skates over to where Seokmin is taking a water break. “You know,” She starts, squinting at Seokmin, “It almost looks like Mingyu bit you.” Seokmin’s eyes go incredibly wide, and she squeezes her water bottle too hard, splashing both of them. “Seokmin! How could you! You know how i feel about Mingyu!” Seungkwan splutters, wiping water off her face. The other girl is bright red and just open and closes her mouth. “Wait,” Seungkwan stops moving, “Isn’t Mingyu seeing Jihoon?” If possible, Seokmin goes even redder and Seungkwan’s mouth drops open. “Seokmin, you bitch!” She screeches, grabbing the other girl’s shirt, “Why would you not tell me!”

_**Seungkwan** :_

_DID YOU KNOW THST LEE SEOKMIN IS SLEEPING WITH JIHOON AND MINGYU????_

_**Minghao** :_

_Ohhhhhhh that makes the pic that mingyu sent to the 97 line chat make more sense_

_**Seungkwan** :_

_I hate that you guys have a groupchat_

_Where’s my 98 line chat_

_Actually i dont want to talk to everyone_

_ANYWAYS_

_YOU DIDNT TELL ME????????_

_I HAD TO FIND OUT ON MY OWN??????_

_**Minghao** :_

_Karmas a bitch isnt it?_

\---

Seungkwan spins on her toes and grins. Someone brought a big speaker to the rink on Saturday and let her put on her playlist for the community skate event they held every other week. She pulls a little boy gently around the rink while he laughs. Vernon’s gotten better at skating but she watches as her girlfriend falls and takes Mingyu down too. Seungkwan almost falls over laughing at them. Minghao convinces her to spin together and the world blurs around them. Vernon shows her a video afterward of them and Seungkwan is so filled with joy and love she kisses Vernon so hard they both fall over and their friends make fun of them from around the rink.

Hoshi is training some of the older kids how to do spins on one end of the rink. Seungkwan watches and blinks when Seokmin hands her a whiteclaw.

“Are you having fun?” She asks and Seungkwan grins back.

“This is the best idea we’ve ever had,” She sips the whiteclaw. Bleh, it's the mango kind. They watch Vernon push Josh gently around on skates while Jeonghan and Junhui act as a greek chorus.

“Why are those two so good at skateboarding and skating?” Seokmin asks, gesturing to Jeonghan and Junhui. Seungkwan shrugs and watches Chan trip Seungcheol by accident. The skaters aren’t particularly graceful that’s for sure. She’s so proud of her girlfriend, decked out in full safety gear and managing to stay up and go forward around the rink. 

“I’m pretty sure, Junhui skates with Hoshi sometimes.”

She hands her drink to Seokmin for safekeeping and weaves around people until she gets over to her girlfriend. “Mind if I borrow your teacher for a second?” She asks Josh who looks panicky at the idea of trying to skate alone. Minghao, always the saving grace, comes over to grab Josh.

“Come skate with the babies Joshie,” She says, pulling them away slowly.

Seungkwan turns and grins at Vernon, grabbing her hands and pulling her along as she skates backwards. “Come here often beautiful?”

“Actually this beautiful girl asked me to come,” Vernon says, pretending to look aloof, “I’m not good at skating but how can I say no to pretty girls?”

Seungkwan laughs as Vernon holds her arm up so she can spin under it. She skates beside her, gently swinging their clasped hands. “Wow this girl must be _really_ pretty to get someone as beautiful as you to come out tonight,” Chan skates past and makes a gagging face and Seungkwan sticks her tongue out at her.

\----

On Sunday, they usually go to Vernon’s parents house for dinner. She likes going, she likes Vernon’s family. Her own family is too far for just a dinner trip, and she likes home cooked food as much as anyone. Vernon’s parents had even helped them move into their first apartment. 

Vernon’s mom always greets her like they haven’t seen each other in years and not just a week or two. There’s always a big “Seungkwan!” and arms pulling her into hugs. They get shuffled to the dining room before she can offer to help with anything and dinner’s always already ready.

The conversation usually is about work, Vernon’s parents fascinated with the idea of skating. Tonight though, Seungkwan has a spoon halfway to her mouth when the conversation shifts.

“Oh Vernon was telling me about how you guys were thinking about getting a cat!” Her mom is beaming at Seungkwan. She forces a laugh.

“Yeah we were looking into the, you know, idea of getting a cat,” She pushes her food around a little, hoping the subject gets dropped quickly.

“Cats are such great pets! They’re so good with little kids too, which would be great if you guys thought about having kids soon!”

Seungkwan feels like she’s being electrocuted. Children? Like real life human babies?

“Mom, we aren’t going to have kids yet, oh my god, it’s just a cat for now,” Vernon says, waving her mom off, “We can’t afford kids right now.”

“Well grandkids are always nice,” her mom says with a shrug, moving on to talk about something else. Seungkwan however is still sprialing about the idea of kids. Does Vernon want kids? Oh god they’re not even married, they can’t have kids if they aren’t married! She pauses her own spiral to rethink that one for a second. 

Vernon puts her arm around her shoulder and it makes her feel a little like there’s bees under her skin instead of benign comforting like it usually is. She laughs and excuses herself to the bathroom where she does her best to not scream into Vernon’s mom’s decorative towels. The live laugh love carved into a wood panel is mocking her, she’s positive of it. She pulls out her phone and sends off a text.

_**Skate Babe GC:** _

**_Seungkwan:_ **

**__** _SOS Verns mom is asking for grandkids_

_Children???? In this economy????_

_**Minghao:** _

**__** _She’s like_

_Aware you guys are lesbians right?_

_**Seokmin:** _

**__** _You’re having kids??_

Seungkwan rolls her eyes, she loves Seokmin but she’s having a crisis right now. She opens a different text message just to Minghao.

_**Seungkwan:** _

**__** _Okay love seokmins energy_

_But i am about to hyperventilate in this tastefully decorated bathroom_

_I can’t afford a kid!!!_

_I skate for a living!_

_**Minghao:** _

**__** _You should talk to vernon about this maybe_

_**Seungkwan:** _

**__** _Okay i see you are also sipping the crazy juice_

_TALK? Who do you think i am_

_**Minghao:** _

**__** _Okay well you’re gonna hate me now_

Seungkwan’s in the middle of texting back when there’s a soft knock on the door.

“Kwan, hey it’s just me,” She can hear Vernon standing really close to the door. With a monumental effort to not shriek once again, she opens the door and lets her girlfriend in. 

“What’s up?” She says, plastering a smile on her face. She can also tell that Vernon’s not fooled at all.

“You’ve just been in here for a bit, and then Minghao texted me,” She holds up her phone that just has a text reading _Go get your girlfriend,_ “What’s up with you?”

Seungkwan takes a deep breath, “Nothing, I’m just tired you know?” The look on Vernon’s face tells her that the excuse falls as flat as it sounds.

“Okayyyyy,” the other girl drags out, leaning against the sink, “Well if you’re sure, we can leave soon.” Seungkwan can tell her shoulders slump but she really is tired. She feels bad though cause she loves her girlfriend’s family, and loves that vernon loves her family, and here she is being moody about some random comment.

“Let’s go back out, it’s really okay, I just needed a break,” She reaches for Vernon’s hand and twines their fingers together.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Vernon asks again, adjusting her hand to fit better.

“Pinky promise,” Seungkwan replies, already pushing out the door, “ C’mon, they might think we were making out or something again.”

\---

Seungkwan almost rolls off the couch while talking to her sister on Monday. “You want to propose to your boyfriend?” she shrieks and can hear the feedback from her sister’s phone. 

“You’re literally so loud,” Sojeong rolls her eyes, “ Yes this is the 21st century, I can do whatever I want to.”

“I’m agreeing with you, also I will never speak to you again if you do not invite me to the engagement party.”

“Well obviously, anyways enough about me, show me your housewife,” She demands and Seungkwan rolls her eyes but wanders over to the kitchen. She turns the camera so Sojeong can see Vernon crying over chopping an onion. “Nonnie! Why are you crying? Is Kwannie too mean?” her sister coos and Seungkwan yells. 

Vernon sniffs, “Noona, hey sorry, Kwannie wanted kimchi jjigae even though it’s as hot as the actual sun outside.” 

“Kwannie doesn’t even like onions.”

“Yeah but I do! I make them big so she can pick them out.”

“You’re too nice to her.”

Seungkwan wanders away to finish talking to her sister before dinner. Vernon calls her to eat and she sends lots of kisses and promises to visit before hanging up.

“Hey baby,” She says, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head as she walks by to sit down.

“Hey pretty girl,” Vernon replies, “Sojeong liked the little orange cat I showed her, did she tell you?” 

Seungkwan decides to play dumb. “Oh which one? I didn’t see,” She says picking up her spoon.

“Oh no worries let me send you it again,” Vernon says, already picking up her phone. Seungkwan kicks herself mentally. 

Vernon keeps texting her adoption photos while they’re eating, asking for her thoughts and maybe it is a little too much after seeing Vernon’s family yesterday and the idea of kids is still fresh. 

She hums trying to seem interested in all of the photos but now it seems like there’s a static in the back of her head. Vernon seems to want this so much and she just cant feel the same. Is something wrong with her? What if they never like the same things again? What if this is too much for Vernon and she realizes that maybe Seungkwan is mean and evil for not wanting a cat or kids or to get married at 26 and buy a house, she doesn't even have credit! and-

“Hey, are you feeling okay, babe?” Vernon’s looking at her again, with her little concerned look.

Seungkwan smiles at her, knows it doesn’t reach her eyes, “Yeah, I’m alright, just a headache, I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, don’t apologize, here I’ll go get something for you real quick,” Vernon says, getting up and leaving her phone at the table.

Seungkwan slumps down in her chair and feels silly.

\----

They’ve been at the park all day, Minghao wanting some footage for a new video, but now they’re just messing around. Minghao and Seokmin clap politely as Seungkwan finally lands the no hand flip out of the bowl she’s been working on all week. She bows for them

“10 out of 10!” Seokmin cheers. Minghao looks like she’s in thought.

“I’ll give you a 6 out of 10 just cause you landed really hard on your left heel, and I’m not putting up with you complaining if you break an ankle.” Seungkwan huffs at her but she gets what the other girl means. 

She turns and skates over to Seokmin, “Want to try dropping into the bowl today sunshine?” Seokmin immediately pales.

“I mean, it’s already late and like I don’t want to keep you guys,” Seokmin starts speaking faster and faster. Seungkwan kneels down in front of her.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this, I promise no one here will say anything, but if you want to try, me and Hao are right here to help you.” She can see Seokmin visibly gulp. 

“Okay,” She says, obviously still nervous but determined. 

“Hold on,” Minghao says and puts a helmet on Seokmin that flattens her bangs into her face, “There you go, safety first!”

They skate over to the edge of the bowl and go over how to do it. Seungkwan counts down a few times but Seokmin freezes everytime. “Again, I promise! We don’t have to do this today sunshine,” She says, squeezing Seokmin's admittedly very sweaty hands. Some of the skateboarders have come over, Vernon sitting over by their bags talking to Mingyu and Hoshi who’s showed up. “Mingyu’s here,” she comments and Seokmin whips around. Mingyu waves at them and Seokmin squeezes Seungkwan’s hand even harder.

“I can’t do this oh god.”

Seungkwan smacks both hands on Seokmin’s helmet to get her to look over at her. “No! No negative self talk! You’re a hot dyke who can have any stupide skater girl she wants! You will conquer this bowl and look hot while doing it.”

Seokmin takes a deep breath and Minghao pats her shoulder. “Okay let's do it.”

Minghao counts her down one more time and Seokmin does it. Dominant foot forward, pushing herself in, she makes it all the way down before falling over and they all cheer.

“Oh my god finally,” Someone says and Seungkwan turns to see some guy standing beside them, “Can you guys get out of the way?”

“Excuse me?” Seungkwan says, confused who this guy thought he was.

“Your friend was taking forever and you guys are in the way,” The guy says again.

“Well it was her first time dropping in so if you can manage to wait five minutes,” She can feel Minghao freeze behind her when her voice takes on that dangerous pleasant edge.

“ She’s just wasting space,” The guy says.

“Actually, don’t talk about my friends like that, thanks,” Seungkwan replies feeling her shoulders draw up. Vaguely she registers that Vernon and Mingyu have stopped talking.

“Whatever, every bitch on skates thinks they can skate professionally now,” The guy rolls his eyes and Seungkwan feels calm all of a sudden. She laughs, throwing her head back. Then she decks the guy. 

He falls off his board and everyone is yelling. The guy’s nose is bleeding and he’s yelling. Arms come up behind her, stopping her from going after the guy again and she struggles against them. Seokmin is still stuck in the bowl and is also yelling and Minghao gets between the guy and Seungkwan. The arms belong to Mingyu who drags her back to sit down with their bags. “Stay,” She warns, before going back over to Minghao who’s crouched beside the guy. Hoshi takes Seungkwan’s hand, making sure it isn’t broken. She’s just now realizing that it actually really hurts.

“Huh, didn’t think I was gonna have to punch anyone today,” She says while Hoshi fusses over her. She turns to make another comment to Vernon and stops when she sees how wide-eyed her girlfriend is. “Babe, are you okay? Oh god, I know you’re a pacifist but I’m not about to let some shitty guy talk about my friends like that and-” Vernon cuts her off mid rant, cupping her face and kissing her deeply.

“Babe that was so hot what the fuck?” Vernon says, pulling away but still cupping her face. Seungkwan blinks, feeling dazed by the whiplash of emotions.

“I did roller derby for six years?”

Hoshi scoffs beside them, “Derby for six years and you’re still shit at throwing a punch,” They’ve taken Seungkwan’s wrist guard off and are gently pressing her fingers. She hisses when they get to the knuckles. “Well it’s not broken, just bruised, please stop punching people in the face,” Hoshi sighs and pats Seungkwan’s knee, “I’m gonna go get Seokmin out of the bowl, try and keep it decent y’all,” And they skate away.

Vernon cradles her hand, rubbing her thumb over it gently, as they watch the rest of their friends drag the scumbag out of the park. She leans over and kisses Seungkwan again, long and deep and Seungkwan pulls back laughing.

“Is this a thing for you babe?”

Vernon blushes, “No! I just, no it’s not a thing, stop laughing at me!”

\----

Maybe there’s just something in the air that makes Seungkwan feel fragile. Wednesdays aren’t her best days. It’s just how the universe works. She shows up late to the skate park because her alarm never goes off which makes Jihoon pissy for having to wait. Then none of the footage was gonna work for their new video which pissed both of them off. Minghao had come to skate too, wandering over to where Seungkwan’s switching her wheels out.

“Bad day?”

“The worst,” Seungkwan says with a huff, throwing her skate tool back in her bag, “Nothing was working today.”

“Some days are just like that, it’s okay,” Minghao says knocking her skate gently against her wheels. “Ugh, enough about my terrible day, how are you?” Seungkwan says.

“Oh it’s been fine, Wonwoo stopped by with Vernon and Mingyu.”

“Oh! Wonwoo?” Seungkwan grins at her.

“No, leave it alone Seungkwan,” Minghao said her voice turning stern.

“What? I’m not doing anything!”

“You are! You keep trying to do this matchmaking thing and I don’t want it!” Minghao says, crossing her arms.

“I just want you to be happy is all!” Seungkwan replies back.

“Not everyone is a uhaul lesbian like you!” Minghao snaps at her. Seungkwan feels like she’s been slapped. “God! Just leave me out of your matchmaking for once!” She says before skating away. Seungkwan sits there not even knowing how to respond.

Vernon comes over to where she’s sitting by her bag. “Hey I’m heading home, you wanna come with or stay here?”

Seungkwan feels gross, like a little bug, “ No, I’m good.” 

“Hey you doing okay?” Vernon asks, sounding a little worried. She kneels down so she’s on the same level as Seungkwan and tugs lightly at her ponytail. Seungkwan snaps a little, swatting her hand away.

“Just go away! I’m fine!” 

Vernon looks genuinely hurt now.“Okay, well when you’re done being grumpy and mean to people who love you, you can come talk to me at home,” She says with a huff, standing up and grabbing her board, “I’ll see you at home.”

Okay, so yelling at her girlfriend somehow made her feel even worse. Wednesdays really aren’t her days. But she’s not gonna 

She knows the second her feet leave the ramp, she’s not going to land it right. That’s the problem though, you can’t bail on a flip half way through. Her hand slips, and she lands hard. She feels something snap wetly and slides down the ramp the rest of the way, trying not to scream. She curls up, trying to remember how to breathe and not touch her shoulder at all. It feels like there’s an ocean in her ears.

“Hey, hey Kwannie are you okay? Seungkwan please talk to me, what happened?” Minghao’s voice sounds frantic and she can hear the slide of her knee pads across the wood.

“Leave me alone, I’m fine,” She grits out, trying to move away from Minghao.

“Seungkwan let me help you,” she can’t see Minghao’s face but she bets it would break her heart if she looked.

“Go away! It’s fine!” She yells back because wow, this is the worst day ever huh?

Minghao doesn’t respond and the roaring noise is back in her ears. There’s a hand on her other shoulder and she turns to yell again but is faced with Junhui’s quiet stare. She feels her lip tremble and then the tears just start falling. Junhui lets her bury her face in their chest to cry for a minute, rubbing her back gently.

“Hoshi’s bringing the car around, let me take your skates off okay?”

She nods and tries to not look up while they work on untying her laces, she doesn’t want to see everyone looking at her. Eventually Junhui wiggles off her skates and helps her stand, holding her skates in one hand and opening the car door with the other. Hoshi looks at her worriedly from the front seat. Jun goes to shut the door but can’t because Minghao is standing there holding her skates in her hand.

“I’m coming with you,” She says, looking like she’s ready to fight Jun for it. They just sigh and gesture for her to get in the back too. She clambers in and Seungkwan tries to shrink back because she’s been terrible to Minghao.

“Seungkwan, look at me please,” Minghao tries as Hoshi and Jun turn the radio up to try and give them the illusion of privacy.

“No,” Seungkwan says petulantly because she already feels like a little kid being scolded.

Minghao sighs, “Seungkwan please.”

“No because I’ll say something dumb and then you’ll hate me and then you’ll never talk to me again and-” 

Minghao cuts her off by grabbing her hand, “You are my home, even if you’re a bitch sometimes,” Seungkwan laughs even though she can feel tears running down her face. Minghao thumbs away a tear, “I know you’re doing things out of love, and I promise I won’t stop talking to you just because you annoy or upset me.” Seungkwan leans on her and cries into her shoulder. Minghao rubs her thumb over her hand.

“Do you want me to call Vernon?”

“No.”

“Seungkwan, what’s up? Seriously,” Minghao asks, lifting her chin up so she can look her in the eye.

“It’s nothing, seriously.”

“Look, you don’t have to tell me but you’ve gotta talk to Vernon about it, obviously somethings up.” 

Seungkwan just pouts down at her lap, “I’ll think about it.”

The hospital sucks. Minghao lies, saying they’re siblings so she can go back with Seungkwan to hold her hand. She cries when they pop her shoulder back into place and she cries when they give her a sling and tell her not to skate for a month. She cries when Hoshi ends up checking them out because she’s a terrible person who yelled at their best friend and her girlfriend and now she’ll never skate again and die alone.

“Okay well, I don’t think that’s all true,” Jun says from the front seat, putting the gps on to take them back to Seungkwan’s place. 

“Yeah, don’t be stupid, you’ll have to yell a whole lot more for me to stop talking to you,” Minghao says, rubbing her back gently.

The sling hurts a little, cutting into her shoulder. The car pulls to a stop in front of her apartment.

“Well, here’s your stop darling,” Junhui says as Hoshi parks the car. Seungkwan sighs, unable to ignore the music any longer. Minghao squeezes her hand again.

“Text me how it goes okay?”

Seungkwan nods and grabs her bag to head in. 

The door shuts too loud behind her. She can hear that there’s music on in the kitchen and the smells of something beginning to be cooked come around the corner. She drops her bag too, another loud thump.

“Kwannie? Are you home already, I wanted to-” Whatever Vernon was going to say gets cut off when she rounds the corner and sees Seungkwan in her sling. “What? Seungkwan what?” Now she looks like she’s panicking a little.

Seungkwan tries to laugh it off, her need to make everything into a bit kicking in full force when confronted with the fear on her girlfriend’s face. “Oh it’s fine! You know they were just handing them out to everyone at the hospital,” moving her arm a little and wincing in pain.

“The hospital??” Vernon looks beyond a little freaked out now, moving closer to angry, “You had to go to the hospital??”

“I mean just for a little bit and you can see I’m fine now,” Seungkwan says, debating if she should even attempt to shuffle past to the bedroom.

“Why did you not call me? You have to tell me these things!” Vernon says

“I didn’t want to bother you, god!” Seungkwan bites out, “It’s fine, I could handle it!” 

“Seungkwan I know you can handle it! But I want to know these things, I love you, why, what is going on? What’s wrong? I can’t read your mind!” Vernon throws her hands up, looking frustrated now.

“Nothing’s wrong! I just messed up skating!”

“This has been longer than just today, please Seungkwan. Just talk to me.”

“Fine!” Seungkwan snaps, anxiety breaking over her like a wave, “I don't know if I want a cat, okay? What would happen to it if we break up! How can you split a cat between households!” “Why would we break up?” Vernon asks, sounding hurt now, “Do you want to break up?”

“No! But what if we did?” Seungkwan says, “I mean what if we get the cat and I’m a terrible cat parent and then you realize we don’t match anymore and and,” She can feel herself crying now and she watches Vernon’s face crumple in concern.

“Oh sweetheart,” Vernon cups Seungkwan’s face, thumbing away a tear, “You’re it for me, you know that right?” Seungkwan sniffs and Vernon keeps speaking, “I love you, so much. You’re stubborn and annoying and beautiful and I don’t know if I could ever love anyone else the way I love you.” Vernon’s crying now too. “It’s okay if you mess up or we fight or something dumb like that. This is a relationship and we are two different people, it’ll happen.” Seungkwan curls up into the other girl’s chest and Vernon runs a gentle hand through her hair.

“Come on, let’s go put comfy clothes on and get you some pain meds, okay?”

Seungkwan nods, letting Vernon lead her to their bedroom.

\----

Seungkwan wakes up slowly always. Vernon doesn’t always sleep in, rustling around enough to make Seungkwan grumble but she’ll usually stay in bed so Seungkwan can use her as a heater. “Hey babe,” Vernon whispers and Seungkwan nuzzles closer to show she’s at least coherent, “Will you listen to this with me?” Seungkwan nods, eyes still closed. Vernon slips the earbud into her ear and hits play. She lets the music drift over her and smiles when Vernon’s voice starts singing on the track.

“What’s this one about?”

“Thoughts on worms.” Seungkwan laughs, “I like it.” She likes this, the lazy mornings, Vernon humming to whatever song she’s put on, the promise that they don’t have to do anything else if they don’t want to. She’d had to sleep on her back because of the sling which sucked a whole lot but she didn't want to mess up her shoulder anymore. Her body ached in a way that made her want to move around but that meant leaving the warmth of their bed. She hums and turns burrowing as close as her shoulder will let her to Vernon. The other girl lets her, carding a hand through Seungkwan’s blonde hair. 

“It’s Thursday,” Vernon says, tone carefully neutral. Seungkwan hums in agreement. “Do you want me to text the group chat and say we aren’t coming?”

Seungkwan thinks about it. On one hand the mortifying ordeal of having to tell her friends she hurt herself and risk being ridiculed until she died. On the other hand, free drinks probably from Hoshi cause Hoshi was just sort of soft and squishy when it came to friend injuries. On another, disembodied hand, there were a whole lot of words still to be said to Vernon and the emotional toll of that might put her out of social commission for a week.

“Can we just stay in today?” She ends up saying, still burrowed into Vernon's shoulder.

“Yeah no problem, didn’t feel like putting on pants today anyways.”

Seungkwan knows she’s gonna have to start talking sometime rather than later. “Baby,” Vernon hums so she knows she’s paying attention, “I wanna talk about the cat.”

Vernon leans up, her hair falling out of the bun she put it in, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” She takes a deep breath, “I do want a cat, but I’m-” all her words scuttle away from her. Vernon squeezes her good hand. “But I’m scared, Vern. I don’t want you to like me less because what if I’m bad with cats? Or the cat hates me and you like the cat more than me or-” God she could feel tears gathering again.

“Oh baby,” Vernon says, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Why would I love a cat that I haven’t met over my girlfriend I live with?” “Well when you say it like that, it sounds silly,” Seungkwan says, pouting a little. 

“Well yeah, cause it is kind of silly,” Vernon says, moving Seungkwan’s hair out of her face, “I don’t want to get a cat because I want to replace you, I want to get a cat because I love you so much, and I love the life we’ve built together and I’m sorry I don’t tell you enough out loud with my words.”

“Hey,” Seungkwan grabs her hand, “It’s okay, maybe we just need to work on talking, I should stop drinking crazy juice.”

Vernon rolls her eyes but it’s fond, “ So just to get this correct , you do want to get a cat?”

Seungkwan smiles up at her, “Yeah I want to get a cat with you stupid.” Vernon matches her grin. “Oh can you hand me your phone?”

Typing one handed is awkward but she does her best.

_**Seungkwan:** _

**__** _Hey wanted to let you know things are good with Vern_

_**Minghao:** _

**__** _Good, I’m glad_

_you guys worked things out?_

Seungkwan looks over to where Vernon is excitedly looking for her wallet so she can fill out the adoption application.

_**Seungkwan:** _

**__** _Yeah_

_Everything's good._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bearyjamjam)


End file.
